poklefandomcom-20200213-history
Jigglypuff
Jigglypuff is a major antagonist in Milky Star Nightmares. She can talk really well ever since her trainer abandoned her. She is also able to comprehend certain things and have good knowledge of them. During season 1 and 2 of MSN, Jigglypuff was under the control of Landia's evil ever since her trainer left her and had not realized that what she was doing was wrong. Physical Appearance Similar to Kirby, Jigglypuff is a pink borb/puffball and has squiggly hair as well. She also has large green eyes. History Backstory Jigglypuff was once a happy little pokemon like the rest and would always do nice things to others. But the only thing that was quite special to her was her owner named "Amy" (according to Finding and Failing). Amy would always treat Jigglypuff kindly and loved her to death. That is until when Amy and the rest of her pokemon were having a picnic, Jigglypuff decided to go explore around the forest which then later when coming back, found that everyone including Amy was gone. Jigglpuff began to panic and cry until a strange being came out of the portal who was Landia and told her that Amy hated her which is why she left her(which was completely wrong). Jigglypuff began to believe this lie and came with Landia to Nightmare Zone where she would begin to learn how to talk by the help of Lagimaster and other evil beings in the place. Milky Star Nightmares Season 1 Finding and Failing Jigglypuff first appears as a new side villain who has been wanting to defeat Kirby for a while now. She encounters him in Nightmare Zone and begins to fight him ending up losing the fight and fleeing away. Ybrik's ReReturn She fights alongside N A X64 eventually losing to the fight to Kirby and the others. Marx Comes to Milky Star Town Jigglypuff is in the Milky Star Police Department in a jail cell along with Ybrik. She thinks of some sort of plan to escape the prison but nothing ends up working. Powers and Abilities Jigglypuff has a few abilities that she learned to use every since her trainer left her. These abilities can really come in handy for her use. * '''Jiggly Stomp: '''One of Jigglypuff's more weaker abilities to simply just use her feet to stomp on something. The stomp is quite weak as it barely injured an Unknown Chicken. * '''Simple Combat: '''Due to her trainer Amy leaving her, Jigglypuff has managed to better her combat. She can pull a few punches but they are still kind of weak and don't do much damage. * '''Rest: '''A simple yet powerful move of Jigglypuff. Once Jigglypuff rests (it comes out of random most of the time) but when she rests, she ends up sometimes completely knocking out her enemy. This attack only works at random. Trivia * Jigglypuff was going to be some random homeless dude that Kirby talks to once in a while. * Jigglypuff wasn't originally evil. In fact, she was mind controlled by a mysterious artifact into becoming evil. * Jigglypuff ended up also going to jail after the events that took place in Ybrik's Return. This is shown in Marx Comes to Milky Star Town. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Villains